ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Heroes of the Savannah episodes
This is the list of episodes of Heroes of the Savannah. Series Overview Episode List Season 1 #''New Adventure in New Africa'' - #''Hyena Scramble'' - # # # # # # #''Crouching Tigerfish, Hidden Lizard'' - # # # #''Do Not Wake the Lions'' - #''Meet the Vampires'' - #''Big Ears, Small Problem'' - Fanny gets bullied by large animals, especially elephants. #''Jackals n' Berries'' - #''Dash and Sprint to the Rescue'' - #''A Dragon Problem'' - # # # # # #''Once Upon a Savannah'' - #''The Lost World of Kutokomea: Part 1'' - The heroes (along with Fanny) must search for the stranded bushbabies on an unknown island populated by dinosaurs and other prehistoric animals. (Note: This two-part episode is based on the seventh game, Island of the Lost) #''The Lost World of Kutokomea: Part 2'' - After Fanny splits up with them, the heroes have finally found the stranded bushbabies. However, things get horribly wrong when they ran into a pack of meat-eating dinosaurs with the help of Mabaya. Meanwhile, Fanny gets advice from Spiny. Season 2 #''Revenge of Kivuli Mnyama'' - #''The Watering Hole of Youth'' - # # # #''The Day the Herd Stood Still'' - #''K-Rex Strikes Back'' - #''The Zebra Switch'' - #''Reptile Spies'' - #''How the Lion Stole Krismasi: Part 1'' - #''How the Lion Stole Krismasi: Part 2'' - #''The Fruit Snatcher'' - #''Princess of the Vultures -'' #''The Great Zen Feast'' - # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 3 #''My Best Friend is A Predator'' - #''Mammal Ambush'' - #''Attack of the Fifty Foot Pachyderm'' - #''Bad Times at the Meerkat Colony'' - #''Of Locusts and Hares'' - #''Day of the Flocks'' - # # # #''The Eggsitters Club'' - #''Nightmare in the Rainforest: Part 1'' - #''Nightmare in the Rainforest: Part 2'' - #''Who Injured Mr. Frigant's Wing?'' - # #''Heroes of the Mirror'' - Pankaja and his nephew, Pitto, get sucked into their new mirror that teleport them to another dimension where the world was ruled by predators and prey as second-class citizens. The heroes (along with Rashidi, Herbie, Dash, Sprint, Hasira and Miguu) must find them with the aid of second-dimensional heroes. # # #''Clash of Crocs'' - # # # # # # # #''The Last of the Star Birds'' - The heroes (along with Fanny, Pitto, Dash, Sprint and Yai Mla) must find places for the last twenty pairs of star birds after they blew away from space and landed on Earth. However, one of the pairs got killed or eaten after they nested or during the journey. Season 4 #''Mabaya's Wild Times'' - Mabaya opens an amusement park for all animals which is a death trap for prey. # # #''Hurricane Havoc'' - # # # # # # # #''Spiny Rules'' - # # # # # # # # # # #''Savage Africa'' - #''Combat Animals'' - #''The Ultimate Heroes: Part 1'' - #''The Ultimate Heroes: Part 2'' - Category:Lists Category:List of episodes Category:Episode list Category:Heroes of the Savannah